Back To The Battle
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: Albus, James, Lily, Rose, Scorpius, Teddy, Victoire, Louis, Roxanne and Fred are all transported to their parents time at Hogwarts. But they arrive just in time for the battle!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! I've read so many fics like this and wanted to try my own! Please read and this fic has a twist. **

It was Christmas and all the Weasley's and the Potter's were all gathered in the Weasley's house. Molly, Ginny, Angelina and Hermione were getting the meal ready, Fleur and Bill had gone to Diagon Alley for something. Percy, Audrey, Harry, Ron, Charlie, George were all in the living room talking.

Upstairs Albus, James, Lily, Rose, Scorpius, Hugo, Molly, Lucy, Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Roxanne and Fred were all chatting and playing exploding snap.

Suddenly Hermione's head popped around the door.

"Hey guys. I need some help downstairs. Any volunteers?" she asked.

"I'll go." Replied Molly.

"I'll come." Volunteered Hugo and Dominique.

"I need one more person." Said Hermione.

"I'll go." Replied Lucy. The five of them headed down the stairs. James stood up.

"Doe anyone know what this is?" he asked holding up a long golden chain.

"Put that down James! It's mum's time turner that Uncle Harry has been working on." Cried Rose standing up from her stop in Scorpius's arms. She made a grab for the necklace but James threw it to Louis. He grabbed it but it suddenly began spinning.

"Louis! What have you done?" cried Rose as the room began to spin and all ten of them disappeared.

x x x

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in the middle of the Room of Requirement.

"We're looking for something that Voldemort has hidden in this castle. We believe it belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw." Started Harry.

Suddenly there was a crash from the back of the room as something fell through the roof.

"JAMES I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Rose.

"Um Rose… we're not alone." Said Scorpius putting a hand on her shoulder and pointing to the crowd of students watching them with their wands raised.

"Oh brother."

**Please review! This is only the first chap but it shouldn't be too long. Please review as I really want to know what you think! And there is a big twist coming so stay tuned! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Enjoy! **

**P.S. As I don't have the book with me at the moment I have to change the story slightly.**

**P.P.S. Sorry! Had to make some more changes!**

The ten from the future stared around in shock at the past students who were all pointing there wands at them. Suddenly someone pushed through the crowd followed by two others. Rose, Albus, James and Lily gasped as they recognised their parents. The three who had stepped forward also gasped as they saw features they recognised.

"Put your wands on the floor." Demanded Harry even though he could see clearly that all of them were older than him. All ten from the future took out their wands and placed them on the floor. Hermione rushed forward and took them off the ground before returning to Harry's side.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"We're from the future." Said Teddy calmly, his arm wrapped around his wife, Victoire. "And may I ask what year is this?"

"1998. And if you're really from the future then prove it." Replied Harry. Teddy didn't hear the last part. He was thinking about the year and the setting. He realised with shock that this was the day of the battle in which his parents were killed.

"How?" asked Fred II.

"Tell us something about the future." Replied Harry. Victoire spoke.

"We can't. If we do then we could ruin the future we know." she said clearly. She could feel Teddy behind her and knew he had realised what was about to happen. "We didn't even mean to come back here." She said pointedly looking at what the trio could only describe as a Harry clone. There were two Harry clones but one was clearly older. "We just need to find a way back." She said.

"Who are you?" asked Ron. This girl reminded him a lot of Fleur and there were a lot of red heads in the group but he could see that three of the group were obviously related to Harry as they had his eyes and messy black hair except for the girl who just had the eyes.

"I'm Victoire-" she began.

"Don't tell them your surname. It will give too much away." Said Rose. Victoire nodded.

"I'm Victoire and I'm 32. This is my brother Louis and I'm married to Teddy." She said pointing to the blue haired man behind her. There were a lot of groans from the crowd. Teddy looked around but couldn't see where exactly they came from. His hair turned red.

"I'm Teddy." He said still looking around "And I'm 33. And as _my wife_" He said pointedly. "Said we're married."

"I'm Rose." said Rose stepping forward. "I'm 25 and I'm engaged to Scorpius." She said pointing to the blonde man at the back of the group who no one had noticed. Nearly everyone gasped. He was a Malfoy clone! But no one said anything.

"I'm Scorpius and I'm 25." He said quickly before slinking back to the back, knowing his father's reputation in this war.

"I'm Fred, I'm 26 and I'm single." He said. Ron knew instantly that this was his nephew as he was the image of George.

"I'm Roxanne, I'm 24, I'm Fred's sister and I'm single." She said.

"I'm Albus. I'm 25 and taken. I'm brother to James and Lily." He said pointing to them.

"I'm James and I'm 26. I'm single and I'm Albus and Lily's brother." Harry was instantly sure that these three were his children. This means he must make it out of this war…

"I'm Lily, 23 and taken." Again there were groans. "And unfortunately I'm related to this moron." She said gesturing to James.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" he protested. She just waved her hand at him. Louis stepped in sensing an argument brewing.

"I'm Louis, 21 and single. I'm Victoire's brother." He said.

"Well I don't think we'll be able to get them back before the battle." Said Hermione and Rose admired how forward she was. "But they can stay in here until after the battle." Harry and Ron nodded before turning back to all the other students. Just at that moment the portal opened again and the Weasley's entered followed by Luna, Dean, Lupin and Fleur and the rest of the Order. All ten gasped when they saw their parents. Teddy couldn't tear his eyes from his father. He knew at the moment that his father had just left him at home with his Grandma and Mum. He felt a strong urge to rush over to him but resisted.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Harry.

"Neville sent a message around that we were fighting." Replied Fred. Fred II stared in shock at his namesake but said nothing.

"Alright." Said Harry. "Look I need to see what the Ravenclaw diadem looks like so if ye just hang around for a few minutes I'll be back in a few minutes." he said as Luna followed him out.

As everyone waited for him to return, the Weasley's and others who had just arrived walked over to the newcomers.

x x x

Back in 2031 their absence had been noticed. All the parents were freaking out and wondering what had happened. Just at that moment Harry found the time turner.

x x x

Teddy walked over to his dad and introduced himself as Teddy. Lupin commented that his newborn son was called Teddy but he didn't make the connection.

Fleur wandered over to Victoire and Louis who greatly resembled her parents. She asked them questions about themselves and she didn't know how but she just knew they were her children. She wandered back over to Bill and pointed them out. He was surprised but pleasantly so. But he insisted to leave them alone as they obviously didn't want their real identities known.

Harry returned and told them to head down to the Great Hall. But Mrs Weasley wouldn't let Ginny come so she was forced to stay behind with the group from the future.

Teddy longed to stop his dad from leaving and going down to the Great Hall but he couldn't blow their cover. He hated knowing that that moment would be the last he ever saw of his dad.

Fred II watched the other Fred leave wishing he could warn him that his death was near. But he couldn't and he hated feeling so helpless.

The group all watched as their loved ones left to go and fight Voldemort.

**Please review! I know this may seem a bit rushed. Next chap sees more of what is going on in 2031. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
